Distractions What the Hell?
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: One shot story written by myself and x-Lady-Rouge-x, it takes place after they have returned home from Neverland. Regina finds herself vividly reliving one of the worst moments of 'Operation Save Henry' that occurred in Neverland, but just how much of a reality is it?


**A/N: Hi Everyone, this is a one shot Fanfic, written by myself and x-Lady-Rouge-x. It was the result of a few late night, over active imaginations conversations and thought we might share it with you all.**

**We hope you like it and would love to hear your thoughts, so get yourself and cinnamon hot chocolate, put your feet up and enjoy :)**

**Love **

**Frazzles and Rouge**

Emma was leading the trail as the group continued their search across Neverland for Henry. She was anxious and felt nervous; so much of his rescue was weighing down on her shoulders. Behind her, she could hear the group that had recently rejoined together, whispering to one another and two of them in particular. Neal and Hook were still sniping at each other and she was beginning to get frustrated. She had told them both while they were in Dark Hollow that if she had to choose between them she would choose Henry, so why didn't they understand that she wanted neither of them? Having reached a clearing and having had enough of them she suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"_Emma, what is it?" _ Questioned Mary Margaret from behind as she watched her daughter's fists clench tight and then release.

Slowly Emma turned to face them all, she kept her expression blank but with a slight frown on her brow to make them aware that she wasn't pleased. She didn't look at her mom, only kept focused on Hook and Neal stood before her. This was going to be one of those moments for her, awkward and questioned by almost everyone present at some point in the very near future but it had to be done.

"_Will you two stop sniping at each other? I told you both I choose Henry" _Emma repeated her words from earlierleaving everybody stunned and staring at her.

"_Don't look at me like that" _she whined before turning away to lead them on.

"_Wait a minute" _Piped up Mary Margaret after Emma had only taken one step. _"Shouldn't we talk about this?" _

Emma turned to face her mom, now was not the time to discuss _'her feelings'_, Henry needed saving and that had to be their priority. Frowning at her Emma told her those thoughts exactly only to be met by silence. Regina looked around at them all and felt like laughing, how pathetic they all were, they were actually serious about stopping to sort out Emma's love life instead of saving Henry, which is what they had come to do. She needed to do something, take control before Emma gave in and stopped for the night. They had been delayed enough and every second they weren't focused was an extra second that Pan was getting alone with Henry.

"_That is enough!" _ Declared Regina stepping forth and joining Emma by standing at her side.

"_Emma is right, this is about Henry and no one else. Now, you are either with us, or you stay here. Your choice? But we have to keep moving." _ Regina confidently addressed them all as she linked arms with Emma, which shocked them all, including The Saviour herself.

No one dared question Regina. Keeping her arm linked with Emma's she forced her round so that they were facing the forestry again. If they headed off she was sure the others would obediently follow. Emma in shock plodded along quietly beside Regina for a few steps before she turned and looked back. None of them were following them.

"_Regina why aren't they following us?" _Emma questioned her confused.

"_Give them a minute dear, I guarantee you they will follow" _Regina reassured her doubting friend.

It was only after a further five minutes of them making headway that Emma looked back, she saw the rest of the group all of them slowly catching them up and she smiled at Regina as she turned back round to look at where she was going. As they walked, now arms slipped apart Emma looked to Regina and her smile widened.

"_I didn't thank you back there Regina. Without you we would have been stuck there" _Emma stated in a mumbled voice.

"_No need to thank me Miss Swan. We both have the same goal. I only helped move it along" _Regina replied with a slight pout as she tried to resist the urge to smile at the blonde haired beauty at her side.

"_Well thank you anyway Regina" _

"_You're welcome Miss Swan" _Regina replied as they headed on forward, moving to single file as the path narrowed. Silence fell between them as the group carefully made their way along the jungle like surroundings they had wandered into and tried to avoid getting nipped by the dream shade that lined the route.

Reaching another clearing Regina stopped and let out the breath she had been holding throughout the last few metres of that bit of forest. The path had become extremely narrow and they had really had to slow down the pace and take the upmost care. Emma followed through a few seconds later and joined her as they waited for the others.

"_So Miss Swan, I do have one question. What you said earlier, where those two really fighting over you?" _she questioned curiously.

Emma gave a quizzical look. _"You really want to know?" _ She asked.

Regina nodded. _"I am interested, that is all" _she stated carefully.

Bravely Emma took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. There was something about that earlier exchange between her and the two men in question that she hadn't been one hundred percent honest about. Alone in the moment she wondered if this was the best time to actually tell Regina, who was now staring at her expectantly as she waited for Emma to answer her question, about how she really felt. Emma couldn't look Regina in the eye, but she thought it best to bite the bullet now.

"_I do choose Henry, he is my son and I choose him over everything, but I choose someone else too" _Emma mumbled as quietly as she could but loud enough for Regina to hear. An awkward silence fell as Regina took in all she was told and thought about it.

"_Who, Miss Swan?" _ She questioned with part a smile forming on her luscious lips. She knew full well the answer Emma was about to give and had expected Emma to admit it at some point.

"_I should have told them I choose you" _Emma confidently confessed as she looked up to face Regina properly.

Regina was secretly pleased and inside she was grinning ear to ear, but all Emma saw was her frowning. Part of Regina was disappointed, she had suspected from previous moments they had shared Miss Swan's feelings for her but she hadn't thought that she would ever have not truthfully told her true feelings about her if confronted.

"_Why didn't you tell them that then?" _ Asked Regina in a horrified tone.

"_I didn't want to shock them" _stated Emma trying to defend why she hadn't been truthful with Hook and Neal.

"_Well maybe if you had Miss Swan they would stop fighting over you!" _ Blurted out Regina with sincerity.

Emma frowned, who did Regina think she was? Telling her what she should have done. It had hit a nerve but it didn't make her angry at Regina. After all she had been the one who had run off with Rumple, breaking away from the group.

"_You went off with Rumple and left me with them and well maybe I just like the attention" _Joked Emma defensively with a small smile creeping onto her face as she looked at Regina who still held a deadly serious expression.

"_I left, Miss Swan because I couldn't stand you mother a second longer or the fact that Neal was back" _Regina very openly admitted in retort.

Emma slowly stopped giggling. Regina was serious, but Emma was left confused. Leaving because of her mom she understood but because of Neal, that had her shocked. Regina would only have a reason to leave because of him if she was jealous. Then it clicked, Emma realised she wasn't the only one with those feelings. The awkwardness to the situation returned and silence fell once again as they heard the others not far in the distance. They wouldn't be alone much longer.

"_I am just doing my best to rescue 'our' son" _Regina said in an attempt to relieve some of the tension.

"_I know you are Regina" _stated Emma as she looked at Regina now standing before her with her head up but looking in a different direction to which she was stood.

Hook emerged first from the shrubbery and broke the quaint little moment Regina and Emma had been sharing. Neal who made more of a commotion as he came into the clearing closely followed him. Having been disturbed by their arrival Emma turned to look at them both with an unimpressed look upon her face, not that either of them noticed. Turning back to look at Regina, Emma noticed that her head was bowed and she seemed distracted.

"_Everything okay Regina?" _ She asked.

"_Henry is lucky to have you, if you hadn't of came back I can't even begin to think what a disaster I would have made of his life" _mumbled Regina as she covered her mouth with her hand and looked up to face Emma. She was fighting to hold back her tears.

"_You love Henry Regina, so much. I know you wouldn't have screwed things up. Everything would have been perfect. It was me turning up that ruined it all" _Emma stated, admitting what she believed was the truth. Her presence in Storybrooke had been the turning of events and it was all because of her that they were at where they were now, of that she was convinced. She was glad though and in a way, grateful to be getting a chance with Henry, to be his mom and that she had met Regina.

"_No Emma, my love was never enough for him, he needs yours too. Maybe once we rescue him our love will be enough" _She stated optimistically and stressing the emphasis on the word our as she spoke. Emma was touched by the sentiment and stepped forward to Regina where she placed her hands lightly on her arms.

"_Of course it will be Regina. We'll be a happy little family. You just wait and see" _Emma replied with a smile and a hopeful sense. Regina admired her positivity regarding the situation and began to ponder on what Emma had meant by the quote _'we'll be a happy little family' _as she continued to hold back her tears and try her best to make them dry up.

"_I am sorry I left you" _Regina mumbled to Emma, who smiled but didn't get a chance to say anything more before her mom and dad stumbled out of the trees followed by Rumple.

"_I miss him so much" _Regina admitted and Emma quickly agreed. She too missed Henry just as much, but she knew that Regina still needed more assurance. She went along with what her heart told her too, rather than her head for once and bit another bullet. It was tough for Emma, especially given the past and what she had done but she needed Regina to see she was serious; this time there would be no running away.

"_When we get him back, neither of us must ever leave him again_" Emma stated firmly.

"_What are you saying dear?" _asked Regina with the most quizzical of looks on her face. She found Emma's statements more than cryptic, was she saying they should just work together to be there for Henry or that they should actually be together, like properly together and a family all under one roof?

"_I am saying Regina, that I love you and I want us to be together, for our sakes and Henry's" _Emma blurted out, rather loudly.

Emma heard gasps from behind her and raised her eyebrow as she stared at Regina who stood before her absolutely gob smacked. Slowly a huge smile started to creep across her face. She had been dreaming of a moment like this ever since meeting the elusive Miss Swan.

"_Do you mean that Miss Swan?" _ Regina questioned with a hesitance apparent in her speech as if she didn't quite believe that Emma was actually being sincere.

"_Of course I am" _stated Emma firmly as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the tall brunette for whom she had just declared her love.

Emma had her back to the group still but Regina could see clearly the horrified look on Mary Margaret's face. It gave her the greatest of pleasure to see Emma's mother so frustrated by her daughter's latest reckless actions. Hugging Emma back tight Regina squeezed her body up close against hers and sighed deeply as she made eye contact with Mary Margaret and smirked, which instantly made Mary Margaret kick off. This couldn't be real, her daughter who was supposed to be The Saviour in love with the Evil Queen the one she was supposed to be saving them all from. As Mary Margaret began to object Emma switched off, she was lost in Regina's dark eyes now that they had pulled apart from each other.

"_We have to tell Henry as soon as we have rescued him" _stated Emma hurriedly reacting on a rush of excitement that suddenly ran through her body. Regina nodded in agreement they couldn't not tell him but for now she felt Emma had forgotten something of great importance.

"_Aren't you forgetting something dear?" _She stated pointing up to her perfectly pouted lips.

Emma smiled at her playfully and leant in to kiss Regina but not before whispering to her that she loved her. Regina also declared her love for Emma clearly and with perfect pronunciation to make sure everyone in the party heard her. Seconds later their lips touched. Each of them felt a most powerful surge throughout their bodies and when they eventually parted, after what could only be described as a most passionate kiss, their hearts beat so hard and fast it was actually painful.

Having started to move on again to continue the search for Henry after the brief stop in which a revelation had been thrust upon them all and had left the groups opinion divided, they headed back into the forest lead by Emma and Regina in an attempt to change the topic of conversation. Until they had Henry safely back with them that was the focus, although Emma and Regina had to admit that listening to the moaning from behind about their little relationship decision was something they were beginning to tire of already. All Emma could hear was her mother telling her father to talk some sense into her. Rolling her eyes she sighed deeply as Regina took her hand and squeezed it tight. Coming into another patch of clearing they slowed down and came to a stop because they were met with a selection of paths and were suddenly unsure of which way to head.

As Snow and Charming came into the clearing arguing about which one of them were going to talk to Emma Snow's voice had infuriated Regina so much she felt the need to intervene. As Emma walked passed her to assess the surroundings and try to make a decision, Regina did a quick flick of her wrist and Snow instantly swayed before blacking out completely. She only avoided falling to the ground as in motion of her swoon because Charming had caught her. As he fussed over her, Emma turned round to see what all of the commotion was actually about.

"_What happened?" _ Questioned Emma, concerned a little that something more serious may have happened.

"_She is ok, just fainted," _stated Regina feigning innocence as she hid her glowing hand that she had just used to knock snow out behind her back to keep Emma from seeing.

"_Why? Did dad just tell her he is running off with Hook?" _ Asked Emma sarcastically as she looked to Regina.

"_Emma that really isn't helping is it?" _ Her father snapped at her with a disapproving look, before he looked at Regina and scowled. Emma could tell straight away that he blamed Regina for everything, even though she wasn't sure what everything to him might be.

"_What? I didn't do anything?" _ Stated Regina all wide eyed and Emma smirked knowing that she was lying.

"_Thank god because she was annoying me" _Emma admitted truthfully.

Nothing more needed to be said between the two women, but to show her gratitude Emma grabbed Regina and wrapped her arms around her. Softening to Emma's action, Regina allowed herself to commit fully to show her love for the blonde she had grown to adore. Again Emma whispered that she loved her and Regina tightened her grip around Emma's body as she snuggled into her and began to tear up. Emma squeezed tight too; she loved holding Regina in such a way, clinging onto her as if at any moment she might slip away. It felt so good to be loved and be in love, especially as both of their hearts were breaking for Henry, and especially with someone as wonderful as Regina.

Emma's eyes suddenly widened, Mary Margaret was coming round and not quietly. Breaking apart the two of them separated and stood facing Charming where he was now helping his wife back onto her feet.

"_Stop fussing over me David. I am fine!" _ She snapped at him brushing herself down and then scowling in the direction where Emma stood by Regina's side.

"_You think we have her blessing?" _ Regina mumbled not taking her eyes off of Emma's parents.

"_Nope" _Emma gave a precise but careless response as she rolled her eyes just knowing a lecture was on the horizon for her.

"_Emma will you please talk about this with me sweetheart" _Mary Margaret called to her daughter in a pleading tone. She wanted to understand but she couldn't bare the thought of her precious daughter committing to The Evil Queen. Emma shook her head, if her mom wanted to discuss this she could but she would do it with Regina beside her not alone.

"_Why can't she just be happy for us?" _asked Emma as she stood with Regina on the opposite side of the clearing. She was all worked up after the minor disagreement with her mother. Mary Margaret just hadn't been able to drop the subject of wanting a discussion and had alienated Emma somewhat by doing so. Standing crossed armed, right by Regina's side she watched her mother, still laying into David about making her see sense and felt like yelling something about being a grown up to them.

"_Maybe when she sees she can't do anything about it she will" _Regina coolly replied to the feisty blonde.

"_I Hope so" _replied Emma as she narrowed her eyes whilst observing.

"_Well, I could always use magic to change her mind?" _ Regina suggested mischievously but Emma knew she was deadly serious.

"_I don't know Regina. Magic always comes with a price and well you know mom, she loves true love, she just needs to believe it" _Emma replied finally beginning to calm down.

"_So we are in true love now, are we?" _ Questioned Regina turning to face Miss Swan with a suggestive look on her face, but it was obvious she was pleasantly surprised by Emma's words.

"_Yes Regina, we are, wouldn't you say so?" _ Asked Emma as she turned to look at Regina with a concerned look on her face.

Regina stood smugly smiling and only gave Emma half a glance before out of the corner she saw Snow approaching. She supposed they were in true love to the best of her knowledge. She had only felt this way about one other person in her whole life and that was Henry, the uncondiontial love she felt for him had spread to his biological mother and she couldn't deny it.

"_Yes Emma, I would say so" _She replied casually knowing Mary Margaret had heard.

"_Good, so lets get __**our **__son Regina and go __**home**__" _Emma sharply replied with extra emphasis on the words 'our' and 'home' purely for her mother's benefit.

"_I __**love **__you Emma" _Regina slowly declared as Mary Margaret reached them and with emphasis on the word love, letting it roll of her tongue because she was thoroughly enjoying that she was seething over there relationship still.

Regina couldn't help thinking how disappointed the perfect Princess Snow was feeling right now at the fact her daughter had fallen for one dubbed so evil by her perfect family. Taking Emma's hand in hers Regina held tight as Mary Margaret started talking to them both. She had to admit defeat for the time being. She might not like the relationship but there was very little she was going to be able to do especially in Neverland. It didn't mean though that she accepted it, she just didn't want to be falling out with Emma in such a place as this. It did strange things to people and she prayed that once back in Storybrooke, home with Henry and amongst normality all of this would be forgotten. Having watched her return to David, across the clearing from them Emma could hear her mom still complaining.

"_The whole of Neverland can hear her" _commented Regina having read Emma's thoughts about her mother.

"_Dad looks so bored, see how he keeps making eyes at Hook. Do you think I should be worried Regina?" _ Emma joked trying to lighten her mood as she scanned the clearing and noticed Rumple deep in conversation with Neal in the corner. She was so glad hers and Regina's love was such a popular topic of conversation amongst their fellow travellers.

"_We need to be present when mommy and daddy dearest have that conversation, when they actually have it seriously" _commented Regina with all sincerity. Regina's eyes fall to Hook, who is currently failing to light a campfire and Neal who has now joined him. Narrowing her eyes at them both she grits her teeth.

"_I could quite happily rip out both of their hearts" _Regina admitted coldly as she stared at them with a vengeance, feeling the anger rise inside her she looked at the logs where Hook was trying to ignite the fire, flames blew up out of the logs immediately causing Hook to jump backwards sharpish so that he didn't get burned. He looked up and glared as the queen before him and she gladly returned the gesture with a look of disgust.

"_Don't be jealous Regina. You have my heart; do you really need any others? You know they will actually suffer more having to watch us be together" _Emma told her honestly, whilst trying to appease Regina's evil side a little.

Raising her eyebrow questionably at Emma, Regina admitted she had always preferred to watch people suffer. Emma smiled at her and suggested then that maybe she should just let them suffer. After all they were happy, what more did they need and Regina couldn't agree more but Henry was still missing from their happiness.

"_Well come on then, what are we waiting for? Let's get Henry and get out of here" _Emma suggested with confidence.

"_I think another magic lesson might be needed first" _hinted Regina. She just knew Emma was nowhere near ready to take on Pan just yet. Emma couldn't deny that was probably a good idea and sensible suggestion. She loved learning magic with Regina and couldn't actually wait to know how to control all of the powers she had been told she possessed.

"_Hold out your hand Emma" _Regina ordered whilst demonstrating the motion herself so that Emma could copy.

"_This had better help me destroy Pan Regina" _Emma mentioned, she wasn't convinced that the simple magic she had learnt so far was going to cut it.

"_Just focus Miss Swan" _Snapped her tutor.

Taking a deep calming breath Emma stood beside Regina and did as she was told. Raising her arm up and out in front of her she let her slightly cupped hand face upwards, towards the inky blue night sky, as she awaited the next instruction. Emma turned her attention to Regina, who had with minimum effort conjured up a ball of fire in the palm of her hand.

"_I can do fire Regina, why don't you teach me something useful, like I dunno a curse or something?" _ Emma remarked confidently.

"_Lighting a small flame with your mind and conjuring a fire ball in your hand is a little different dear" _Regina remarked as she focused on her ball of fire. Emma was not confident enough yet to be doing proper magic, nor had she mastered the control it required.

"_You will first learn how to conjure a fireball Miss Swan, then we will move onto the next step, now concentrate, and hold out your hand as you were before" _Regina told her sternly.

"_Besides I don't want you knowing how to curse when I make you angry" _Regina tacked on playfully as her student followed the instructions she had given her.

"_Curse you Regina? I wouldn't dare, but those who try to split us up? I might just!" _ Emma playfully returned in a loud voice as she checked over her shoulder to make sure her mother had heard.

"_Miss Swan" _Regina scolded after giving a chuckle at Emma's taunt.

Mar Margaret had fallen silent, obviously bothered by the fact that Regina could, if she wanted to, teach her daughter dark magic, and she didn't doubt for a second that Emma wasn't capable of learning. Observing quietly she sat by her husband's side as they watch Emma try to conjure up a fireball of her own and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"_Did I ever mention I love it when you tell me off" _Emma mentioned with a wink as she caught Regina watching her.

Smirking Regina observed Emma and when she felt she was truly focused at last she began to talk her through the steps. That feeling of anger you had to find, followed by visualising the protective layer that would protect your hand and keep you from getting burnt, before the fire itself was actually formed. The protective layer was always the hardest part and it needed practice. Emma must have managed it before when lighting the flame back in the Hollows, so Regina hoped it wouldn't take her long to perfect the action for a more powerful form of the same trick.

"_Ouch!" _yelled Emma as she clasped her hand closed. She had only managed the smallest of flames but it had hurt like hell. Filled with concern Regina regarded Emma, she couldn't have been giving the magic her full attention.

"_Build up the layer first, when you feel it pull the fire up in your palm. Be careful, build up the layer first" _Regina warned as she saw Emma trying to rush the motions again.

In time the action would come with speed, for now though she had to take her time and practice the magic properly. Focusing hard on what she was trying to achieve with her palm, Emma narrowed her eyes and thought hard about how angry she wanted to feel. Then she looked hard, trying to actually see the protective layer she was envisaging there. When she was certain she had it, she pulled up the fire in her palm again and suddenly it was alight with flame. Regina's eyes sparkled as she looked at Emma's efforts, she had done it and Regina was certainly feeling proud.

"_I've got it!" _ Emma excitedly rejoiced at the sight of the flames dancing on her palm.

"_Concentrate!" _ Snapped Regina seeing the fire fizzle out.

Emma frowned, disappointed in herself for getting distracted. She apologised to Regina and held out her palm to try all over again. Having gone through the motions Emma resulted in having fire in her hand once again. Regina reached out and placed her hand gently on Emma's shoulder as she watched the fire develop. Quite pleased with herself Emma tried to keep it there but only seconds elapsed before it was gone again.

"_Do you mind Regina?!" _snapped Emma as she disappointedly span round to face the queen.

"_You are too easily distracted my dear" _Regina pointed out before encouraging Emma to have another go. Only practice would make perfect.

"_I can think of something I'd rather do" _hinted Emma suggestively as she smirked at Regina. The brunette was less than amused, frowning at the beauty before her and making no mistake in telling her how infuriating she found this petulant behaviour. Emma glanced over to where her mom was sat, she looked absolutely horrified by her daughter's suggestive ideas with _'that woman'_ for whom she had declared she loved.

"_Really Miss Swan? Don't give me that look; there will be plenty of time for that later."_ Regina firmly stated as she rolled her eyes, a fireball would not practice itself.

Their little exchange had not gone unnoticed; Emma grinned at Regina and in a whiny voice questioned her decision not to partake in activities she knew would really disappoint her mother. She could tell from just the look on Mary Margaret's face that they were in the bad books and gave Regina an awkward look to mark the fact she knew they were in trouble.

"_You're no fun" _snapped Emma playfully.

"_You will see how much fun I can be later when you are able to stay focused" _Regina replied with what Emma was sure sounded more like a threat than a promise. She liked it though; feisty Regina really got her fires burning.

As Regina stood before Emma she couldn't help noticing that the Saviour couldn't stop smiling; her mind was clearly on other things. Snapping at her to concentrate again, Regina watched as Emma got her stance, took position and started to conjure up little flames again. They instantly fizzled out again, Emma just wasn't concentrating hard enough. Positively Regina encouraged her for what she counted must be the fourth or fifth time. She had forgotten how exhausting it was to teach magic to the inexperienced. Looking over Emma's shoulder she clocked Mary Margaret standing up and frowning disapprovingly in their direction. She wanted to bite her tongue but just couldn't resist the urge to say something.

"_Miss Blanchard, how about you take that sour look off your face so we can concentrate on making Emma the saviour she needs to be to save Henry, or have you forgotten about him?" _Regina called over in a most sarcastic and hateful manner.

Emma thanked Regina for saying that to her mom, she was certain her loss of concentration just then had been because her mother's stare was burning into the back of her head. Straightening her arm Emma tried again, focusing with all she had this time until bigger flames appeared. Regina had repositioned at her side, and again she placed her hand ever so lightly on Emma's shoulder. Trying to block any focus on Regina Emma narrowed her eyes and the ball grew a little more, but when Regina leant forward and placed a kiss upon Emma's exposed neck the flame instantly disappeared, once again.

"_Damn!" _ Emma frustratingly declared as Regina smiled triumphantly.

"_Now who is stopping her from concentrating?" _Mary Margaret called out amusingly as she tried to prove a point.

"_She needs to learn to not let anything distract her. I am helping" _Regina smugly replied to the sickly innocent saint like woman, that was Emma's mother.

"_Be quiet both of you!"_ Emma authoritatively snapped. Resetting her hand she envisaged the protective layer and within a second she was holding fire in her hand. Regina came close to her neck again and Emma could feel the warm of the queen's breath against her skin just moments before she planted another kiss.

"_You won't put me off this time" _Emma calmly explained.

Regina smirked; she had to admire the determination coming from Emma. Behind them Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, she was certain Regina was only using these distraction techniques to get under her skin. Moving slowly Regina walked round to stand in front of Emma, giving a little cough she tried to demand her attention. Emma glanced up but her main focus was definitely on the fireball. Regina frowned; she was going to have to do something more dramatic to get the attention she wanted. Reaching up to the first fastened button on her shirt Regina slowly started unbuttoning it to reveal what had been hidden beneath. As her chest became exposed, breasts only concealed by the black lace of her bra, Emma began to lose focus. No matter how hard she tried to get focused again she found it impossible and within a matter of minutes the fireball had completely fizzled out.

"_Regina is that really necessary" _Whined Mary Margaret like any mother would at the sight of someone trying to distract their child with seduction.

"_Of course it is! If she can block me out she can block out any other distractions" _Regina snapped back.

Regina's suggestive raised eyebrow expression changed to a frown as she glared over in Mary Margaret's direction. Emma was speechless, not able to draw her gaze away from Regina, but she could tell from Regina's facial expression she was less than amused with Mary Margaret, whose voice really grated on Regina, it always had, even when she was just a little girl who had inadvertently ruined her life. Mary Margaret glared back disgusted with Regina and her antics. In retaliation Regina gave a satisfying smirk and the instantly noticed Miss Blanchard trying to hide her frustrations.

"_I see she has already learnt how to block your voice out!" _Regina called to her, as in Emma's hand a fresh ball of flames had already developed.

Emma was determined this time and focused solely on what she was doing as her mom and Regina continued to exchange insults across the clearing. She had kept it burning a few minutes before she finally felt herself slipping off task. Frowning she tried her hardest to block them out but no matter what she tried she just couldn't ignore the bickering.

"_Quiet!" _Emma yelled and silence instantly fell.

"_Regina try and distract me again" _Emma barked the order.

"_Happily dear, if you don't mind David I will need you this time?" _declared Regina with a wicked grin. Emma's gaze flew up and looked at Regina in shock, what use was David she questioned as the flames dancing on her palm wavered. Regina failed to answer her other than with a snappy response to concentrate. Doing as she was told for once Emma focused back on the flickering flames and they began to steady again. Regina glanced at David who stood up, giving her permission to do what she had to do. Her hand flew up and straining out her fingers she cast a spell on David. Enchanted vines from the forest wrapped around his body squeezing him tight. His only reaction was to scream out in pain as Regina tightened the grips of his vines so that they were squashing him within an inch of his life. Emma remained focused; not even flinching at the torture Regina was putting her father through. Smirking Regina tightened the grip with a quick flick of her hand and David fell to his knees as he moaned through his gritted teeth.

"_Regina stop!" _screamed Mary Margaret. She couldn't bear to see David in such pain.

"_Shut up!" _ Regina firmly snapped as she focused now on her own magic.

"_Regina you are hurting him" _she screamed, as she turned hysterical in the background.

Regina looked to Emma and smiled proudly, she hadn't been fazed in the slightest by all that was happening around her. Mary Margaret glared over at Regina from where she stood not too far from David. Suddenly what had been forming in Emma's hand developed into a raging ball of fire, almost as perfect as one Regina could produce. Her eyes widened with surprise and Regina's mirrored the action, shining mostly with delight at what Emma had achieved.

Releasing David Regina was convinced Emma had mastered the first step, now all she needed to do was practice throwing them. David gasped for breath as his red face slowly lightened to a paler shade; Regina waved her hand in the air gracefully instantly relieving David of any pain he was feeling. Mary Margaret fell at his side fussing over him as a relieved Emma finally lost a little of her concentration at feeling that overwhelming sense of achievement, and even though she had lost her concentration a little the fireball didn't fade.

"_Well done Emma" _Regina congratulated her.

"_Now, if you aim the fireball towards a tree and imagine yourself throwing it, feel it and then let go. See if you can hit __**that **__tree" _Regina instructed Emma and pointed a tree that Rumple happened to be standing by.

Emma focused again by getting a clear view of where she was aiming. She didn't hesitate; as soon as she felt ready she followed Regina's instructions and then threw the fireball. It whizzed through the air but missed the tree as it flew passed Rumple and narrowly missed him.

"_Careful deary!" _ He warned Emma.

"_But well done Emma, you threw it" _Regina smirked interjecting Rumple before he could say another word.

Emma had turned to smile at Regina as she took a deep breath to relax; all that learning had been most stressful. Looking back to where she had thrown the fireball Emma was going to apologise to Rumple for almost hitting him when her jaw dropped in surprise at what she saw. Hovering in thin air the ball was still burning bright and then as if by magic, which of course was what it was, Pan appeared. He was holding the ball and both Regina and Emma gasped instinctively.

"_What are you doing here Pan?" _ Regina addressed him.

"_Regina, look it's Henry" _pointed out Emma upon seeing the shadow of there son just visible behind the imp like boy who had taken him from them. Regina took a moment to focus but then she saw him too.

"_Henry!" _Regina called out as she stepped forward. Tears formed in her eyes and Emma could just hear the pain alone in Regina's broken cry to their son.

"_Don't Regina!" _Hook piped up with a warning as Emma stepped forward and grabbed Regina's arm to keep her back.

"_Mom! And err Mom!" _ Henry called out to them both but not without a little confusion at seeing both Emma and his mom actually working together, but he was pleased to see them uniting finally.

"Regina, we have to do something" declared Emma as Mary Margaret and David collected just behind them.  
Regina looked to Emma knowing she was talking sense. Pan's mug grin at them had the anger in her building within seconds and it was having exactly the same effect on Emma. In unison both of the women lifted their hands and conjured up two perfect fireballs in under a second. Poised and ready to throw, they both mentally counted to three and then launched the elemental orbs from their hands. They didn't even hit pan before he disappeared again; and with Henry too.  
"NO! Henry!" screamed Regina as she flew forward with frustration that she hadn't been able to stop pan.  
"Regina you have to teach me more, it is our only chance. Together we can defeat him" Emma begged Regina as she approached her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Shaking the blonde away Regina let the frustration get the better of her. Looking straight to Rumple her eyes glowered with an anger he had only witnessed when she was deeply passionate about something.  
"You have to put the next part of the plan into action…NOW!" Regina yelled as she turned and stomped across the clearing.  
"If you wish deary but I don't think Miss Swan is ready" He sang with glee.  
"He is right Regina, I need to learn more magic first" Emma stated trying to back up Rumple's theory.  
Plonking herself down on a nearby log Regina started to cry silently. She admired Emma's enthusiasm but she didn't believe they would ever get her mastering the art of magic in time to actually defeat Pan. Starting to sob she was living in the past, dwelling on the fact they had been so close to him and had still failed.

"_We will get our son back Regina" _Emma assured her squeezing her hand seeing that she needed a little boost and Regina squeezed her hand back in an attempt to control the brewing anger that was forming deep inside her.

"_What the hell does he want? Did you see Henry? He looked so scared" _Regina cried before wiping away her tears quickly as she started to rebuild her protective wall.

"_I don't know what he wanted Regina but you need to teach me more about my powers; it is the only way" _Emma stressed as she leant in and kissed Regina's cheek.

Turning slowly Regina faced Emma with a most painful look on her face, but seeing the hope in Emma's eyes she managed to regain some of her determination. Stopping her tears that instant she glared back into the space in which they had last seen Pan and narrowed her eyes, until she had Henry back this meant war.

"_Ok, let's destroy him" _Regina declared coldly.

Standing up Regina abruptly order Emma to create a fireball and pointed at the same tree again before she ordered Emma to throw the ball. Emma focused and she concentrated her anger using Pan as an incentive to succeed. Imagining he was the tree she let the ball leave her palm and it went flying at speed towards the trunk where it hit and set the tree alight. Regina feeling triumphant for Emma pointed with a perfectly extended arm and finger to the next tree. Emma conjured up another ball and threw it. Another tree became a light in flame and Regina suddenly felt more optimistic about using magic with Emma to rescue Henry.

"_Regina I am ready to learn more" _Emma declared confidently.

Nodding Regina stepped forward and using her magic picked up a log from one side of the camp. Guiding it with her hand she threw it to the other side. Emma got ready knowing she was going to need to pay attention and a few seconds later Regina was starting to explain to her that she needed to generate an appropriate amount of force to support the object she wanted to move. Emma acknowledged Regina with the nod of her head. Instructing Emma carefully Regina had her pick up a smaller log from by the fire. Emma held out her hand, copying the action that Regina had shown her and the log hovered just above the ground when suddenly without warning, Pan re-appeared holding Henry in front of him as if using him as a protective barrier.

"_Henry!" _screamed Regina and Emma in unison upon seeing him again.

Uniting their forces they made fireballs again ready to attack Pan. He stood smirking with his arm around Henry, holding him almost protectively against him. Regina led Emma as they prepared to throw their fireballs. The flames raced off of their palms but became nothing right before their eyes when they seemed to hit a barrier. A magical energy had formed around them that was as hard as cement but translucent like glass.

"_What the hell?" _yelled Emma annoyed.

"_It's part of the cloaking spell family. The invsi-box" _Regina explained.

"_Well how do we get out?" _questioned Emma as she looked to Regina for answers. Regina shook her head she had no idea. With caution she moved around trying to find the boundaries. She knew as soon as she had found them; the magic powers in her hand reacted with the box and made it momentarily visible in that area only. To Emma it was most mystifying, it was like glass but could not physically be felt. Helplessly they looked out at Pan; he was laughing at them as the rest of their party fought off the lost boys who were attacking them with arrows that had been dipped in dream shade.

"_Henry we love you" _shouted Emma as she placed her hand up to the barrier.

"_Yes Henry, we love you so much" _yelled Regina but trapped inside the box no one outside of it could hear them. With neither of them taking their tear filled eyes off of Henry they found their hands linked and fingers intertwined as they helplessly stood in the confines in which Pan had trapped them forced to wait and see what fate the rest of their group and Henry had to face. Regina could feel her heart beating fast as Emma tightened her grip on the queen's sweaty palmed hand. Her nerves were shot, her power useless and the angst she was beginning to feel was weakening Regina and bearing all of her insecurities for all too see, she reached up and placed her hand on her chest where her heart lay as if trying to control it. She became dizzy and sick with anxiety as Pan, with a mischievous glint in his twinkling blue eyes, made sure to make direct eye contact with Regina, and only Regina before disappearing again taking Henry away from her and something told her deep inside that she would never see Henry again.

"_Henry!" _ Regina screamed as she woke in a panic. She was sweating, dripping from head to toe as she began kicking the sheets. They were soaked beneath her as she sat bolt up right gasping for breath. She was so frightened and shaking as she frantically tried to free her legs from the sheet she had entangled them in.

Her sudden shocking behaviour had disturbed the sleeping beauty at her side. Emma Swan had been lost in a most wonderful dream, but upon hearing Regina's cries for their son in the night she had instantly been woken. Sitting up slowly herself she popped on the bedside lamp just expecting to find Regina tossing and turning at her side, so she almost jumped in fright at seeing her sat up nearer the middle of the bed.

"_Regina?" _ She questioned sleepily as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Emma had no idea what was going on but Regina seemed to be mumbling incoherently to herself. Frowning Emma scooted across the bed and reached out placing her arm around Regina who in a panic started screaming again as she hyperventilated.

"_Regina, what's wrong?" _ Emma questioned unsure what had set her off. Regina often had nightmares but none that had left her reacting this way.

"_He has Henry, he has taken him!" _ Regina cried pulling back the sheets and becoming frustrated when they clung to her skin.

"_Who has Regina?" _ Emma asked trying to appease her as she rubbed her back calmingly.

"_Pan, Pan he's got Henry. He has taken him from us!" _ Regina cried as she attempted to get out of bed again in a state of panic.

"_Regina, calm down. It was just a dream. Henry is safe, we rescued him from Pan, and he is tucked up in his bed" _Emma reassured as she smiled at Regina.

Regina was a mess, in the worst state Emma had ever seen her as she stood up by the bed and continued to try and explain to Emma that Pan had Henry. She was convinced. Climbing up onto her knees Emma grabbed Regina's hand as she knelt before her in the sheets. She looked up at the regal woman she loved and smiled softly once more. Regina stood still, her heart beating erratically and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Gazing into Emma's bright blue eyes she started to calm down, however it didn't mean that she believed her that Henry was safe and sleeping just a few doors down the hall.

"_Would it make you feel better Regina if we go and check on him?" _ Emma asked in a low voice.

Regina nodded, it was a good idea and would certainly help to calm her and put her mind at ease. Everyday she feared Pan would return to take Henry away as he had done before. Removing herself from the bed slowly Emma stood in front of Regina and took her hands in hers. Clutching Regina's hands tightly in her own Emma looked her in the eyes. Her dark eyes shone brightly but not without fear. Emma felt her pain; she too had the same worries that one day they might find Henry gone again but it was one of those thoughts she had to suppress in order to enjoy time with her new family.

"_I love you Regina" _Emma whispered as she moved one hand up to cup Regina's tear stained, shaking cheek and wrapped the other around her waist to pull her in tight. Their lips touched with Emma taking the lead. It wasn't a long kiss but it was just enough to stop Regina shaking and ease her nerves.

"_Come on" _encouraged Emma in a low voice as she took Regina's hand and led her to Henry's room.

Opening the door quietly Emma peered inside first, she was sure Henry was there but she didn't want to get a nasty shock and worry Regina if he wasn't. Her heart stopped momentarily as she stared into the blackness, trying to focus on the bed and whether anyone was sleeping within it. She couldn't clearly see him but then she breathed a sigh of relief as Henry turned over. He looked so angelic sleeping and Emma couldn't help smiling. Henry was just as they had left him at bedtime and his 'once upon a time' book was open on the bedside table where Emma had placed it when she had finished reading with him.

"_See Regina, he is all snuggled up asleep, safe" _whispered Emma hoping not to disturb their son's peaceful slumber.

Regina breathed out deeply and slipped her hand from Emma's as she crept into the bedroom. She was so relieved to see him there but she just needed to stroke his hair, touch his cheek and place a kiss on his forehead to prove it was real. Emma watched with a lump in her throat as Regina's maternal instinct shone through in her actions towards Henry. It was heart warming to watch and only left Emma loving Regina so much more. A few minutes later she came out from the bedroom to find Emma still waiting in the hall. She smiled at her lover and Emma knew instantly Regina was okay, but she still seemed a little vulnerable. Pulling her into an embrace Emma offered comfort in the best way she knew how and saw that Regina needed something to pick up her spirits.

Earlier that day Emma had been out to visit Mr Gold's shop. Since returning from Neverland and moving in with Regina she had been meaning to do something very important. She had thought about how to do what she had been planning many ways but it needed something special, something only Mr Gold would possess in his shop. She had seen it in there many months ago and admired the desirable object ever since she had first laid eyes upon it. Upon entering the shop Mr Gold had been more than surprised to see her but he was happy to help assist her in purchasing the object. Now that she had it she had hidden it away from Regina to keep for a surprise when the right moment presented itself. That was now; it was that perfect moment she had been waiting for.

"_Come with me" _whispered Emma excitedly as she dashed off to the bedroom.

Curiously Regina followed after her. She entered her boudoir to find Emma stood just before the bed, grinning like and excited child on Christmas morning and hiding her hands behind her back. Smirking a little herself Regina allowed her white teeth to flash just a little as her eyes started to twinkle. She felt excited but didn't know why.

"_What are you up to Miss Swan?" _ She asked as she raised her eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of her now.

"_I love you Regina, with all of my heart" _Emma stated, keeping calm even though she was bursting with excitement.

"_Well I know that Emma" _Regina softly replied, approaching her blonde lover.

Emma took a deep breath, she had to get this moment just right and it had to be perfect. Going with her instincts she decided that no matter how untraditional this seemed she was going to go with tradition and so quickly got on one knee. Regina's expression went blank and she quickly question Emma who now was staring up at her.

"_I want us to both have the happiness we deserve, our happy ending together, So, Regina Mills, will you marry me?" _Emma asked bravely.

Regina was in shock; gob smacked in fact but completely flattered and overwhelmed. This was a happy ending she had always dreamed of, a nice family and with someone she truly loved. It was just ironic she guessed that it was The Saviour she had always feared who actually filled that void in her life. Regina's hesitance and the silence suddenly left Emma feeling very anxious. The smile faded from her lips and she looked up to Regina waiting with baited breath for an answer.

"_Yes Emma Swan, I…I will" _declared Regina ecstatically.

From behind her Emma produced what she had been hiding, a small black box, she opened it to face Regina showing her the specially chosen ring. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the teardrop shaped diamond set on its side in a metal frame that curved up into what made it look like an ornate little swan. It was perfect, so delicate and feminine. Standing up Emma pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on to Regina's finger.

"_A perfect fit" _Emma stated, so pleased and over the moon that Regina had accepted her proposal.

Regina couldn't resist her urges. Grabbing Emma she kissed her passionately and for a prolonged period. They became entwined in one another as Regina twirled Emma's blonde curls on her fingertips and Emma cupped her cheek again to keep them from breaking apart; but needing to breathe Emma had to break away from the intense affection.

"_I think I had better get you back to bed Regina. We have a wedding to start planning in the morning" _Emma stated with a wink.


End file.
